Swords and Sandals II: Emperor's Reign
This is a game based on Roman gladiators. You take part in tournaments and duels and your goal is to become the champion of the arena from being a lowly prisoner and defeat the evil emperor Antares. Strategy and Tactics Strength: Increases your damage, push enemies further, and makes your character larger (increases attack range). Agility: Increases speed (makes you jump and walk further), and allows you to buy better swords and ranged weapons. Attack: Increases the chance of hitting your opponent. Defence: Increases your chance of blocking enemy attacks. Vitality: Increases your maximum health. Charisma: Decreases the prices in the shops, 'Taunt' ability deals more damage, and makes crowd amusement easier. Stamina: Increases your Energy, Energy regen and Health regen. Magicka: Increases spell damage and allows you to buy better spells and potions. Bugs Some minor bugs existed. One of the worst bug is the glitch. However, if you do not change your name after doing the cheat, it will not work. Trivia *A Major cheat, type,, in the name section. You will start of with a ton of high stats and equipement. (works perfectly in full version) here is a cheat if type ,, before ur name u will have 2500 agility do not remove commas then error will come after error comes in you statsbyou will see that you havewith 2500 defence.With the help of this cheat I defeated emperor antares.(probably not applicable in demo version). Weapons in the game Here is a list of weapons in the game (the first weapon you get is the rusty dagger. it does barely any damage and is given to you for no charge. You can enchant it for free) Swords- slashing weapons such as swords are truly the weapon of the gentleman. *requires at least 1 agility to use* All of these weapons are uneffected statistics. These stats may vary depending on your skill points. ---- Dagger 3-9 slashing damage requires at least 3 agility cost 1285 gold Shortsword 4-16 slashing damage requires at least 6 agility cost 2270 gold Dirk 5-25 slashing damage requires at least 9 agility cost 3535 gold Gladius 6-36 slashing damage requires at least 12 agility cost 5078 gold Bastard Sword 9-81 slashing damage requires at least 21 agility cost 11383 gold Longsword 10-100 slashing damage requires at least 24 agility cost 14042 Broadsword 7-49 slashing damage requires at least 15 agility cost 6901 gold Claymore 8-64 slashing damage requires at least 18 agility cost 9002 Knight Sword 12-144 slashing damage requires at least 27 agility cost 20198 gold Silver Longsword 14-196 slashing damage requires at least 30 agility cost 27470 gold Heartblade 16-256 slashig damage requires at least 33 agility cost 35858 gold Crystal Sword 18-324 slashing damage requires at least 36 agility cost 45362 gold Rapier 19-361 slashling damage requires at least 39 agility cost 50533 gold Cutlass 20-400 slashing damage requires at least 42 agility cost 55982 gold Scimitar 21-441 slashing damage requires at least 45 agility cost 61711 gold Raj Scimitar 22-484 slashing damage requires at least 48 agility cost 67718 gold Katana 23-529 slashing damage requires at least 51 agility cost 74005 gold Ancestor Katana 24-576 slashing damage requires at least 54 agility cost 80570 gold Kensai Spirit 25-625 requires at least 57 agility cost 87415 gold Daikatana 26-676 slashing damage requires at least 60 agility cost 94538 gold Axes- Hacking weapons such as axes are great slicing limbs or chopping firewood. *requires at least 1 strength to use* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Cleaver 4-16 hacking damage requires at least 3 strength cost 2274 gold Hand axe 5-20 hacking damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2841 gold Bronze axe 6-24 hacking damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3408 gold Hatchet 8-32 hacking damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4542 gold Warrior axe 10-40 hacking damage requires at least 15 strength cost 5676 gold Berserker axe 15-60 hacking damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8511 gold Greensteel axe 18-72 hacking damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10212 gold Madman's cleaver 20-80 hacking damage requires at least 24 strength cost 11346 gold Greataxe 25-100 hacking damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14181 gold Blacksteel battleaxe 40-160 hacking damage requires 36 strength cost 22686 gold Steel battleaxe 35-140 hacking damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19851 gold Ogre battleaxe 45-180 hacking damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25521 gold Iron greataxe 30-120 hacking damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17016 gold Ramhead sickle 60-240 hacking damage requires at least 45 strength cost 34026 gold Reaper scythe 110-440 hacking damage requires at least 60 strength cost 62376 gold Hunter spear 50-200 hacking damage requires at least 42 strength cost 28356 gold Halberd 70-280 hacking damage requires at least 48 strength cost 39696 gold Awl Pike 80-320 hacking damage requires at least 51 strength cost 45366 gold Poleax 90-360 hacking damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51036 gold Pilum 100-400 hacking damage requires at least 57 strength cost 56706 gold Clubs-bashing weapons such as clubs and mallets are the choice of thugs everywhere *requires at least 1 strength to use* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Blackjack 4-12 bashing damage requires at least 3 strength cost 1714 gold Hammer 5-15 bashing damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2142 gold Knuckle Duster 8-24 bashing damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3424 Wooden club 10-30 bashing damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4279 gold Iron Mace 15-45 bashing damage requires at least 15 strength cost 6417 gold Steel Mace 20-60 bashing damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8554 gold Spiked Mace 25-75 bashing damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10692 gold Warhammer 30-90 bashing damage requires at least 24 strength cost 12829 gold Sledgehammer 60-180 bashing damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25654 gold Morning Star 35-105 bashing damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14967 gold Studded Mace 40-120 bashing damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17104 gold Maul 45-135 bashing damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19242 gold Spiked Maul 50-150 bashing damage requires at least 36 strength cost 21379 gold Claw Hammer 70-210 bashing damage requires at least 42 strength cost 29929 gold Imperial Warhammer 90-270 bashing damage requires at least 48 strength cost 38479 gold Heavy Mallet 80-250 bashing damage requires at least 45 strength cost 35599 gold Bonecrusher Cudgel 30-100 bashing damage requires at least 51 strength cost 5089 gold Quake Staff 120-360 bashing damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51304 gold Dual Maul 160-480 bashing damage requires at least 60 strength cost 68404 gold Ranged Weapons-ranged weapons require high agility to use but are very powerful (at a distance) you can't wield a shield and a ranged weapon at the same time. you only get limited ammo for it ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Iron Slingshot 5-25 ranged damage requires at least 6 agility cost 1771 gold Oak Slingshot 6-36 ranged damage requires at least 9 agility cost 2542 gold Shuriken 7-49 ranged damge requires at least 12 agility cost 3454 gold Yew Bow 8-64 ranged damage requires at least 15 agility cost 4504 gold Hunter's Bow 9-81 ranged damage requires at least 18 agility cost 5695 gold Tracker's Bow 10-100 damage requires at least 21 agility cost 7024 gold Oak Longbow 11-121 ranged damage requires at least 24 agility cost 8494 gold Steel Longbow 12-144 ranged damage requires at least 27 agility cost 10102 gold Reinforced Longbow 13-169 ranged damage requires at least 30 agility cost 11851 gold Crabclaw Bow 14-196 ranged damage requires at least 33 agility cost 13738 gold Batwing Bow 15-225 ranged damage requires at least 36 agiltity cost 15766 gold Kraken Bow 16-256 ranged damage requires at least 39 agitilty cost 17932 gold Wyvern Bow 17-289 ranged damage requires at least 42 agility cost 20239 gold Seer's Bow 18-324 ranged damage requires at least 45 agility cost 22684 gold Ironforce Warbow 19-361 ranged damage not available for players(or 48 agility) Titanium Warbow 20-400 ranged damage not available for players(or 51 agility) Knight Crossbow 21-441 ranged damage requires at least 54 agility cost 30859 gold Falcon Crossbow 22-484 ranged damage requires at least 57 agility cost 33862 gold Doombolt Crossbow requires at least least 60 agility cost 37006 gold overall there is- 20 swords,20 axes,18 clubs, and 19 bows. That is a total of 67 weapons ! There is also 8 weapons the arena champions use that are unobtainable to the player NOTE:( i was unable to get the statistics for 2 bows. this is most likely a glitch. if anybody can find the last 2 bows before the 3 crossbows please do fill in for me) Armours- armor is essential for life but is very expensive. You can buy them at the golden shield armoury. lad. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Helmets- helmets protect you against critical hit damage, as well as contributing to your overall defence Peasent helmet 3 % critical hit protection get off ma dick millitia helmet cost 7500 gold veteran helmet cost 10500 gold